


Fun with Nanites

by wyvernwood



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/pseuds/wyvernwood
Summary: Shuri shows off her latest invention





	Fun with Nanites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).

The young tech genius held this demo in her sitting room, not in the laboratory. She had gathered several of her friends among the younger Dora Milaje to show off her new invention.

The mannequin wore nothing but a delicate chain around its waist. "My lover sees me in only this, says 'How beautiful'-- and I tell it to go on." Shuri's kimoyo beads glinted.

The nanites formed into a securely anchored strap-on. "Size is fully adjustible." The phallus extended. "And texture." Ribbing formed around its circumference. "You know who made this one popular." Crocodile bump texture.

Her friends applauded.


End file.
